A Coma
by PhoenixMalfoy33
Summary: Deans been put into A Coma and Cas and Sam must go into him mid to retrieve him. but Sam will learn something he wasn't suppose to kno.
Cas showed up as soon as he could. He'd heard Sam's called and flew straight to the hospital. He heard Dean was in trouble and he needed help. Castiel help to be exact. He didn't know what was wrong, only that Dean was hurt, he was in the hospital, and no one knew how to wake him.

When Castiel got there he stay quiet as he stood in the doorway watching Sam pace back and forth in front of the window. He seen Dean laying in bed, a tube down his throat making him breath at a constant rate. He knew from where he was standing that unless he got involved Dean wasn't going to make it. He felt horrible for having to intervene, but he couldn't let Dean die.

He walked fully into the room, catching Sam's attention as he went. Sam came to join him at Dean's beside as the angel touched Dean's forehead. It took a moment to find, but it was there. They had a chance after all.

"He's still in there," Cas grumbled lightly. "We must go in and get him and soon, he won't be in there much longer."

"Okay," Sam squeezed as if he was a small child again. Scared when his big brother left the motel for a little too long. "What do we do?"

"We have to enter his mind, find him, and bring him back to the surface before he leaves his body," Castiel replied meter of factly.

"Okay, let's go," Sam said too quickly for Castiel's liking.

"There's things in there you won't want to see. I advise you to not go prodding to deep Sam." The angel warned.

"Okay?" Sam questioned. "Still we have to hurry."

"Okay," The shorter man spoke as he grabbed Sam by the arm with one hand and touched Dean's forehead with the other. Pulling them both into Dean's mind with his "angel mojo".

Dean's mind was odd. There was no doors no passages just a path where you walked through his memories, dreams, and thoughts. Sam was beside the angel gawking at the mass of information in front of him.

"Let's go Sam," Cas spoke firmly as if to correct a small child.

Sam followed as Cas made his way through the expanse of Dean's mind. He recognized some of the, what he guessed to be memories, as they passed. On others he seen Cas smiled guessing him to like certain memories as well.

After what felt like not time at all they came upon a door, one in which Castiel stopped and looked at. It was so out of place here, a place without doors, had a door. The angel stepped forward and turned the handle gaining access to the room.

When they stepped in Sam was in shock, and Castiel blushed, quick to look away. Sam didn't know what to think about the thoughts in Dean's head.

"Dean thinks about kissing you Cas?" Sam asked astonished.

"This is a memory Sam," Cas said as he walked through the room. Surrounded by him and Dean kissing. Cas smiled slightly regardless of have been outed to Sam.

"Why's it in a closed room?" Sam asked when he'd regained his composure and caught up to the angel.

"I've no idea Sam, but I advise you to not look to closely at this room. There's thing you won't want to see if I'm correct. Dean-"

They were cut off by a loud moan. Cas turned even redder as he felt the beginnings of a hard on. He could remember that time, but he had hoped Sam wouldn't have to see it.

"What was that?" Sam asked as he turned to Cas.

"I uh," Cas stuttered. "Dean and I are-"

"Together?" Sam offered, shocked to realize that his extremely heterosexual brither, was dating and fucking an angel. A male angel.

"Uh, yes." Cas mumbled as the blush returned to his face.

As they continued walking Sam switched his vision from the ground to the memories, never keeping his sights on one for to long. He felt as though he was invading Dean and Cas's privacy.

That's when they seen it, the memory that was wrapped in gold and in the center of everything. Cas was settled on top of Dean, who was moaning and bucking. But what caught Sam's attention was the angel was glowing and he had wings sprouting from his back.

"You can show Dean your wings during sex?" Was all Sam could conger into words.

"Yes." Cas said looking away. He walked around the memory looking for a clue, but finding so much more. As he ducked under one of his wings, he seen the man he'd made all these memories with. "Dean!" He yelled as he threw his arms around his human.

"What are you doing here, angel?" Dean asked perplexed.

"Sam and I have come to save you. You must return with us in order for you to wake up."

"Wake up?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Dean, you in a coma" Cas said as he kissed Dean excitedly.

"Did you say Sam was here?" Dean spoke quietly. "Please tell me you didn't bring him in here."

"I'm sorry Dean. He's right over there, he knows." Cas mumbled a bit saddly.

"It's okay, now we don't have to hide." Dean said smiling.

Cas grabbed his hand and walked back over to Sam where he grabbed his hand as well. "Let's get out of here," Cas said as he flew back out of Dean's mind, bring Dean with them.

Sam and Cas stood anxiously as they watched Dean waiting to see if he'd awake. They jumped slightly when he gasped around the tube down his throat and started coughing and gagging.

"Welcome back Dean," Cas said as he leaned down and kissed Dean. Knowing he wouldn't remember their time in his head and he'd have to explain how Sam knew about them. Yet, he didn't care, he was glad to have his Winchester back.


End file.
